percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 20
Chapter 20 ''' '''Theresa P.O.V The sounds of battle had finally stopped. I took a cloth and covered Willow's body. I turned to Alfear who was standing beside me. His swords were gone, and he looked at me with a sad expression on his face. At night, his light body shimmered as if he couldn't hold out in the darkness. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "I am a being made of light. Unfortunately, this body does not work well at night. If I stay in this form when I'm in the darkness for too long I die. And that is the only way I can die." He said. "Oh." Having nothing esle to say. His eyes shifted to the outside of the tent. "Something is wrong." "What's wrong?" "I cannot sense Christopher's presence anymore." He said. "That distinct aura that can only be a demigod with a higher concentration of ichor in his blood is gone." "What?!" I shouted, instantly paying attention to his words. "He's dead?" I felt my hands shake, I couldn't lose Christopher after losing Willow. "No..It's complicated. I feel a presence, but it does not seem to be his, though it should be." He looked at me. "Am I making any sense?" "No." I said simply. "Well might as well check it out." I said, walking out of the tent. Alfear turned himself back into light and went back into my necklace. I surveyed the situation at camp. Despite the attack, nothing was destroyed, no one was killed. It was as if the monsters were given specific orders not to harm camp. I had no idea where Christopher was. Well..in my mind I had no idea where Christopher was. What I was following was this new presence of power, I recognised it, back during the fight with Darius. Then I found him. I recognised his grey hair and the black coat. The mark of Nyx on his arm was fully filled in, and the power from it had ripped through his sleeve, leaving his arm bare up to his upper arm. He turned around as if sensing me. "Hello Theresa." His voice gave me chills, it was lower, colder. It was something Alien to coming from Christopher. Also it was so...formal. "Hey, you okay?" "I am right." I am right? What in hades? When was Christopher bad at english? He didn't go to a proper school, but he had a better grasp of english better than most people I know. What's going on?! "Chris. You sure you okay?" "Yes I am right." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. My chest against his. He lowered his head to kiss me, mine automatically looked up to kiss him. Our lips met. I expected the long gentle kisses he always did, that made me want to melt. This was different. He was much more rough, as if he was hungry. Like he was a drug addict and I was the drug. It was unfamiliar, another thing Alien to me. For a moment I thought I was kissing Atticus again. I panicked, I pushed him away. This was not Christopher. "Theresa, what is wrong?" He asked. "No! Stay away from me! Your not Christopher!" "Don't act like that Theresa." He tried to persuade me. "I am your beloved, am I not?" Beloved? Alright...he was definately not Christopher. "You're not Christoper." I took a step back. "How are you?! Give me back Christopher!" I shouted and fell to my knees. He bent down on one knee, trying to touch me. That's when my necklace glowed brightly again. Alfear appeared infront of me and made not-Christopher stumble backwards. "Alfear.." I said his name weakly. "I felt your discomfort m'lady." He said simply, his reason for appearing without my permission. Then he turned away from me and looked at not-Christopher. "You are definately where that presense I felt came from. Name yourself, you wear the skin of my lady's beloved yet the spirit in that body is not his!" Alfear shouted with authority in his voice. Not-Christopher grinned. It was not the cocky grin I was used to. It was a satisfied grin, as if he glad that he could kill Alfear. Then I noticed his eyes, they were blood-red like they were supposed to be. But instead of the comfort I felt looking into them, I felt fear. I wanted to run away. Then I realised why it was so familiar, I had seen the same thing in Darius's eyes. "I should have expected nothing esle than from the warrior of Hemera." Not-Christopher said. "I am luckily not Christopher. You could call me Christopher's evil side, he calls me the other. Unfortunately, Christopher has lost all control of this body. It is now belongs to me." There was something seriously wrong with his english. "Now that you know. Dead!" He rushed forward, and plunged his arm into Alfear's chest. I screamed. Alfear however held his gaze, not feeling pain. Shock registered on the other's face. "I am a being made of light. Physical attack cannot harm me." Alfear explained. Then in one swift motion, summoned his swords and slashed The other's arms. The other backed up immediately. A fight broke out between the two of them. Alfear had the upper hand through out the fight, due to his skill with a sword, something which the other was lacking(another reason why he was not Christopher) and from his invulnerability to physical attacks. But Alfear began to tire, I remember that he couldn't hold out fighting at night. Alfear lost his footing and stumbled, the other then surrounded his fist with black fire and struck at Alfear. Alfear went spawling into the dirt. "Ah, but it look like you can be hit with a physical attack surrounded by elemental energy." The other grinned. "And since your made of energy, there is a very good weapon to use against you." He looked around, his eyes met his target, he smiled again. He began walking to it. "Ah, Filargyria. The weapon that absorbs other powers. The perfect weapon to use." The other reached down to take it, but the sword flew away from him and landed a few feet away from him. With a puzzled look, he walk towards it again only for it to fly away again. "Ah, I see. It does not recognise me as it's owner, that's why I cannot hold it." The other said. "No matter, there are other ways to kill you." A sword made of darkness formed in his hand, he began walking towards Alfear. "No!" I tried to shield Alfear using my body. But Alfear stopped me. "Do not m'lady. It is fine if the warrior dies, but the queen cannot." I was about to scream at him that was not true, when The other stood over us. His sword raised. I was there, frozen when he brought his sword down. The sound of something hitting metal came next. I looked up, I saw that Filargyria was used to block The other's attack. But the person holding the sword wasn't Christopher. The other's shock registered on Christopher's face. The person holding Filargyria was... "Atticus!" I exclaimed. He protected me, but why? The other jumped back to gain some space. "The prophecy fortold that Christopher would be the one that would destroy Olympus." Atticus started saying. "But it seems that was partly true, it would be someone wearing Christopher's skin that would destroy Olympus." "You." The other said. "Me." Atticus agreed. The other shouted in rage, but Atticus was a much better fighter than he was. Atticus moved faster than any human being, speed that was natural to him. Like Alfear, Atticus gained the upper hand quickly, thanks to his superior swordsmanship, despite the fact that he was fighting a full fledged god and he was a mortal. The other sent a punch at Atticus, it connected with his chest. Atticus jumped back, his hand on his chest, in pain. The other charged forward. "Alfear!" Atticus motioned at the sword. Alfear nodded, his body turned to light again and the light surrounded the sword. As the other came close, Atticus brought the sword across his chest. The wound from it drew blood and the other screamed in pain. A crowd began gathering around the battle. Alfear's light, removed itself from the sword and returned to my necklace. The other looked around nervously, that expression was then turned into a look of triumph. "Listen well heroes!" He shouted. "The reign of olympus is over! I shall be the next ruler! Not the pathetic fool Christopher was, I am not him! I am the other! And I shall destroy the Olympians! As it was already foretold." He pointed a finger at Rachel, the current oracle. Darkness wrapped around her neck, lifting her off the ground. "Recite the prophecy oracle. The next ruler of this world commands you." He said. Rachel's eyes glowed bright green and smoke spewed from her mouth, she recited. Sins of the 12 done in the past Shall be atoned for at last His humanity shall be the deciding factor but fueled by The Other's laughter will his actions be the end of their reign? or will his thoughts of destruction be in vain? Rachel then looked straight me and recited. If to darkness he shall fall It would be the doom to us all To bring him back from the abyss of darkness The light must touch him with her kindness That is the only way ''for the hero to live to fight another day. '' That's when Rachel fainted. The darkness around her neck let go of her and she fell to the ground. Everyone had shocked expressions. From the other's shocked expression, I guessed that the second part of the prophecy had not been recited yet. More importantly, it involved me stopping the other. "Your too dangerous to be kept alive." The other said, and sent spikes of darkness at me. Atticus stood in between me and him, with Filargyria knocked the spikes aside. "Leave now, demon." Atticus said coldly. "You have a prophecy to fulfill." The other sent one last cold look at Atticus, and froze when he looked into the crowd. I followed his gaze. Mike and Silena were looking at him. Silena was crying. The other's expression turned into a guility one and he looked away. Then he melted into shadow. That's when my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I was caught by Atticus's strong arms. "Are you okay?" He asked. I managed to nod weakly. He took Filargyria, sheathed it and put it into my hands. "Keep this safe. And you stay safe as well." He slowly let me down and walked away as Mike and Silena came running towards me. I closed my eyes, feeling empty. I lost Willow and Christopher. I wished I could've died right then. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 21|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 12:15, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page